


Nature Walk

by NikAdair



Series: Flower Shop Lovers [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: flower shop au, klance, nature walk date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Klance goes on a nature walk at the suggestion of Keith





	Nature Walk

The nature walk was Keith's idea. Lance spent so much time in his flower shop that they never really got to do much just the two of them. So Keith declared that Lance would close the shop for one day and they would do something. And thus the nature walk was what they chose.

Keith had a bag full of water bottles, granola bars, sandwiches, and cookies (a gift from one of Lance's customers, the family who bought the bright flowers). Lance had a sketchbook, camera, and blanket in his bag.

As they walked, Lance took pictures - pictures of the canopy above them, the different flowers that were scattered next to the trail, and of Keith, smiling as he took everything in. They made their way to a clearing and Lance took the blanket out of his bag, laying it on the ground as Keith started taking out their lunch.

Keith laid his head on Lance's lap as Lance sketched some of the landscape, and he watched the clouds. This was what bliss was. Being out on a beautiful day, with his gorgeous boyfriend. This was what Keith had to look forward to.


End file.
